Captain Udonta's Proteg'ee
by roadkillAB
Summary: This is the basic story of Peter Quill as a teenager. His life has always been get the thing, trade the thing and give Yondu what you got for it. Watch things are about to get really complicated. Teen drama is chaotic on Terra and when you're a space pirate with too many girlfriends, it's unbelievable.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: SO Not Normal**

Name: Peter Jason Quill.

Race: One half Terran one Half Unknown.

Age: Fourteen Terran Years.

Parents: Meredith and J'ssen Quill.

Eyes: Brown.

Hair: Brownish-blonde.

Weapon of Choice: Two Photon Pistols.

Status: Criminal, ravager, juvenile.

Acquaintances and Associates: Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, R6, Karlee Spriggans, Sarah Lightning, Eden Worlds, Vance Astrovik.

I was thrown from side to side as I struggled to land the Sakaaran ship. I cursed loudly.

Upon coming up with an idea I blasted a hole in the ceiling and used it to jump out of it. I didn't have time to think if crashing on top of the ship was safer than crashing inside it. So here I was crouching on the roof of the ship as it hurtled threw the air closer and closer to the hard ground.

Finally, just before impact I back-flipped off the vessel with a whoop. It exploded and I escaped mostly unscathed save for a massive burn on my forearm and that was bearable. Especially considering I was a teenager going up against trained soldiers.

I had what I was sent to retrieve in a metal canister under my arm. Black nitrogen found only on Veikorr. Extremely valuable in black markets throughout the universe. What it was doing on Sakaar I don't know. It's not my job to ask questions. It's my job to get the thing, trade the thing, then give what I got for it to my Captain. Pretty simple.

I was wearing a red jacket which I kind of use as my trademark, gray jeans and a black shirt all of which were torn and scorched. My phone rang and I answered it automatically. It was some girl that I didn't remember very well.

"Oh, uh hi."

"You forgot tonight didn't you?!" she demanded angrily.

It came back. I told Chico Dunn that I'd spend tonight with her. Well I had to get black nitrogen. I wasn't going to tell her that given the fact that not only is it one of the most dangerous substances like ever it's also illegal.

"I didn't forget, Chicci-"

" _Chico."_

"Right, sorry. I didn't forget plans changed. My um, adoptive dad wanted me to do something else." See? I'm not lying. I'm just not telling her the whole truth.

I heard her blabber and rant on the other line tuning her out. It's not like she could ever understand. Gosh, why do girls gotta give me such a hard time about everything? I'm trying to spend time with them but I'm on Sakaar waiting to be picked up by a ravager ship. Nothing ruins a relationship like a secret illegal career.

The ship approached. "Okay look, Babe I'll make it up to you as fast as I can but I gotta go okay there are space-pirates waiting for me and their patience doesn't last long you got it?" She would think I was joking. I wasn't.

I hung up on her and boarded.

"Did you get it?" Captain Yondu Udonta inquired.

"Oh, yeah. A whole deci-kilo like you asked." I replied handing him the cylindrical canister.

As he examined it he seemed satisfied. He better be seeing as how I almost blew up gettin' it for him. R6 walked up to me. "If what I heard was true you did a pretty good job out there." stated my friend.

"Not really. Just the usual."

"Taking down over fourteen Sakaaran soldiers single-handedly is not the usual."

"Yeah, don't tell Yondu. I wasn't exactly supposed to call that much attention to myself but you know me. I can't resist."

R6 shook his head and skulked off impressed but not admitting it. We had grown up together. He was a cyborg with a metal prosthetic arm he had gotten just last year. I remembered that horrifying mission. And I was just thirteen and he was fourteen at that time. That might be why I do my missions alone except for the frequent company of various females.

He had night black eyes one of which was surrounded and framed by metal and implants. R6 had spiky black and blue hair and was somewhat skinny. We liked to joke that R6's hair was the color of our lives. (black and blue get it?)

I hadn't realized when I got it how much the burn I had gotten actually hurt. The searing pain raged throughout my arm. I threw off my jacket to get a better look at it. True, I had been through way worse and I knew it. In this job you kind of have to know you're gonna get hurt and be prepared to handle it when it does occur.

Even people who were forced into the job because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I followed Kraglin and Yondu into the door of our client. I don't know why I'm here but like I said, I don't ask questions.

"I can't imagine how you retrieved this." Zirk Cheng mused.

"We've got a guy." replied my captain.

I knew he was talking about me. WOOT WOOT. Do I know what I'm doing? HELL YEAH.

"Eight thousand units." said Cheng.

"It's worth twice that."

I tuned out the random blabber involving trade. I only need to know how that works when I'm doing the trade. Which I am actually pretty good at.

I thought about how bad Chico wanted to break up with me . . .

No. She'll act all mad then pretty soon she'll get over it and fall for me al over again. That's just how my women are.

After it was all said and done we got it for around thirteen thousand units. Personally I felt we should have gotten way more than that but that's just me and as I've learned, sometimes you got to go smaller to get something bigger.

My cut was two thousand units. Pretty decent considering.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at one of my trolls which I kept simply because that and my mixed tapes were all I had to remember my home planet by. I toyed with it in my hand. I would take another mission. I kind of had to. Even knowing that I was just avoiding an evening with _Chico Dunn._

R6 knew it too. She knew it.

 _I'll break up with her soon._ I told myself. What? Think I'm a love-killer? Trust me there is nothing about this fling that can even remotely be called love and Chico was anything _but_ loving. Beautiful, yes but I didn't really care about her that much. This life's about breakin' hearts and breakin' bones. Deal with it.

Maybe I did care about her a bit. I think part of my unceasing attraction to chicks has to do with a fear of being alone, even if I can't stand admitting it. They just like me because 1) They think I'm attractive. 2) I think they're attractive.

Six years ago I was abducted an orphan eight year old boy. Now look where I am. Before my mom died she said I was an angel. That was a _really_ long time ago.

But there was no use in dwelling on what I'd transformed into. When I was twelve I had made my first killing. You can't imagine. I had shot him in the head. I remembered hearing the sickening thud as his body fell to the ground. The blood had pooled around him and me. I remembered throwing up and having nightmares about it for months.

Some people have no idea.

Chico was beside me and I wasn't sure what to say. "What do you _do_ all the time when you leave like that?" she asked.

"What I don't tell you I do for your own good." I replied quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you just wouldn't . . . understand. I can't tell you everything. And as long as I can't do that I don't think we're going to work out."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Peter . . . what are you saying?"

"I think you know."

"You want to break us up."

There was no better way to put this. I needed to break this off and do it quickly. I walked out leaving the devastated and confused girl with a broken heart. What'd I tell you? Hearts and bones.

I figured the rest of my day would be peaceful and maybe even mission-free. Stupid to think that.

Yondu showed me a hologram-image of a space ship I didn't recognize it. "What's that?"

"That, Boy is the _Crossfire._ It's a rival ravager crew." he answered.

"What do you expect me to do?" even though I sort of knew already.

"You're gonna pretend you're one of 'em. Then I'll tell you what you gon' do, you're gonna kill every one of them."

I felt sick and I was reeling. What do I say? What do I _do?!_ I tell myself that it's not that bad. I'm wrong and it didn't work.

"I'm not an assassin." I answered truthfully doing all I could do to prevent my voice from shaking.

Yondu slammed a sniper rifle on the table in front of me. "There. You're an assassin."

No. Way. Out.

I slowly took the rifle. It was orange and black and sleek. All in all a beautiful weapon but it was hard to appreciate that after knowing what I'm supposed to do with it.

I couldn't stare back into R6's sympathetic-looking black eyes. He must have heard with the implants that heightened his senses embedded in his body.

I took apart the gun and put it back together several times figuring out how it worked. There was a tight ball of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. My alias was going to be Jason Maek.

I just needed to take it like I took any other mission. It should be in and out. That's if nothing goes wrong. I'll admit it's extremely risky especially if these ravagers are anything like the ones I grew up around.

I stepped onto the platform and saw a girl around my age. Oh, $#!? no. _Not a girl._ I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself do what I normally do. It didn't work.

"Hi are you new?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

She held out her hand. "I'm Karlee Spriggans."

"I'm Jason Maek." I shook it. She had black hair tied up in a knot behind her head and she was wearing a gray and purple outfit of ravager leather.

Spriggans was lovely. Of course she was. I couldn't help myself. "So, are you new here too?" I leaned on my elbow in a casual but flirty position. I knew all the tricks by now.

"Oh, no I've been on here for a while." It was then when I noticed she was exactly like me.

She was taken from her home too. She had been trained first-hand as well. Yondu was testing me. Trying to see if I had the stomach to kill all these people. He had known there was someone of my own there. I couldn't kill her.

I was given two weeks to kill an entire ravager crew. Fourteen days. NOT. AN. ASSASSIN.


	3. Killing-Machine-In-Training

The _Crossfire_ was similar to my ship, waste-land-ish, red lights and patched metal. I think I was acting natural but it was hard to concentrate when I was uncomfortably aware of the sniper rifle strapped to my back and what it's intentions were.

At the same time, the closer I got to Karlee Spriggans, the further I was from getting off this worlds-forsaken vessel. For a ravager, she was sweet and somewhat hyper. Nothing like what I was used to. I couldn't kill that one. I'd cross that bridge when I came to it.

In three days I had killed six people out of thirty-three. Great. Twenty-six left. They hadn't found out who was killing off the crew and I was surprised they weren't already suspecting me. After all I was the new guy with a decent gun not usually found with people from where I claimed to be from. Fourteen days was more than enough time to kill this crowd, that's _if_ you're used to it. I wasn't.

I couldn't call R6 because they were monitoring the phone calls and they would track it to their rival crew. I missed his sensibility, black and white way of looking at life and logic more than anything here. I didn't miss Chico Dunn though.

Yeah, my friend would be able to tell me what to do.

I flirted with Spriggans way more than I should've. It was the eighth day and I had killed twelve people. That's a lot of people.

It was today when I stopped holding back on this girl. She approached me. "It's crazy what's been happening lately." Spriggans commented.

I nodded, frozen. "Some people are actually suspecting you, Jason."

"I can't imagine why."

"I guess it's 'cause you're new. I know it wasn't you." she nudged me friendlily.

A pang stabbed my heart. I cursed myself for all of this. For caring about her. I told myself I had only known Spriggans for a week but that's a long time for me.

I leaned in, my heart pounding and I knew this was a really bad idea. Our lips locked with one another. Our tongues slid into each other's mouths.

I pulled away. "I-I can't do this." I said but my body and my heart didn't believe it.

I kissed her again. And again. Before I knew it I was on the floor with her tossing, turning. I held her slender waist and her hands were in my hair. This is the definition of abandoning protocol.

If this is what happens when I'm out of contact with R6 then I'm never going to be allowed alone on a mission again. Don't worry, we didn't go all the way. It wasn't as bad as it could've been.

Once she was asleep, I put on my shirt and left the room. I picked up the infamous rifle and started down the silent hall. The whole crew was asleep, except for the captain, Jaxor Zylen. I stepped into the room where he was. Zylen was a well-muscled being with gold streaks in his dark blue hair and was armored with blue bullet-proof armor plates over a black bodysuit.

A/N: I was trying to give Captain Zylen a vault hunter look just so you picture him like that.

He saw me coming immediately but didn't try to fight as I put the gun barrel on the back of his head. "I knew you weren't who you said you were." he almost laughed.

"Did Udonta send you?" inquired the ravager leader.

I couldn't believe it. "Oh, don't act so surprised, Kid that guy's been trying to get us down since we both split from the same crew and built our own."

They had come from the same crew . . . that means they'd been rivals for a long time.

"If you're going to kill me, you better do it but before you do tell your commander that if he wants to bring the _Crossfire_ and everyone in it to the ground, he'll have to face me himself."

"Gonna be pretty hard for that to happen when you're dead." I was fully prepared to pull the trigger at this point.

"Who are you really, Jason Maek?"

Now that I'd hooked up with Spriggans, more was on the line than ever. I had to do it. I couldn't leave it off like this. I'd killed thirteen people in my whole life. I closed my eyes. Five . . .

"Don't you think I deserve to the answers to one last question?" the captain kept talking.

Four . . . three . . .

"You invade my crew than sneak in to kill the captain and don't even tell me you're name? Bad form, Kid."

Two . . .

"I'm Star-lord." I replied. The last words Jaxor Zylen ever heard.

 _One._ **BANG.**

I heard the gun-shot. I felt hot blood spray on my hands and my shirt. I saw his body fall.

I would continue this mission until every _Crossfire_ member is dead. I'm a ravager. A pirate. A heartless criminal. It's time I started acting like it.

There was only one person I couldn't kill. What do I do about Karlee Spriggans?

 **Jaxor Zylen's P.O.V**

I stood up in the pool of my own blood. Star-lord. Cute.

This was clearly Captain Udonta's doing. Sloppy and spontaneous. That kid should have known that someone of my species, (Yang) have extremely strong bones, including skulls and the only way to kill us with a bullet is to shoot us in the heart.

And, little did they know I have a little protegee' of my own. My daughter Karlee Spriggans. A thirteen-year-old killing-machine-in-training. I didn't like how close she was getting to that Star-Brat. I would put a stop to it simply by explaining he wasn't who he said he was.

That boy couldn't have been more than fifteen. He didn't know what he was doing. He was just following orders. He didn't want to do this at all. I remembered being his age on a similar mission. It was scary and rattling. Then again, it had gotten me to where I am now.

Alright, Yondu, if you want a war, that's exactly what you'll get.


	4. New Mission

I had (crash) landed on the planet Rages. My girlfriend, was unconscious beside me in the red sand. I stood up, looked around me and cursed twice. There was a shabbily assembled scrap metal shelter with at least fifty people inside, working in their trade.

Rages was an almost completely lawless planet. They said "if you live on Rages, you're a criminal." Innocent men were not welcome. Fortunately for me, I'm not an innocent man. These people in these fortresses were all dangerous. However, the buildings could be archives for work, if you knew how to handle the natives. If you didn't . . . . weeeeeelll let's just hope you do. Or at least can run faster.

I had no way to contact my crew. I planned on seeing if any of these would trade my work for their transportation. My kind of work was perfect for this kind of thing. I left Spriggans in the dust as I walked toward the Rages fortress.

I stopped to talk to two mercenarys with snow-white hair though they looked not much older than me. There skin was dark and their eyes black. Most likely a brother-sister team. "What kind of work do you do?" the woman asked.

She was wearing a brown leather tank top, a torn black skirt and leather boots. "I'm a ravager." I replied, not quite opposed to flirting with her if need be.

"So I thought. What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I grinned.

"Arun Tarok. And this is my brother, Thlayli." They were both armed with razor-sharp pickaxes.

I held out my hand. "Peter Quill, under the command of the ravager captain Yondu Udonta."

They'd heard of him. I could tell as they exchanged glances with one another. "What's a member of the Udonta crew doing on _Rages?_ You've got no business even being in the Krae Quadrant." Thlayli finally spoke up.

"If you really want to know the truth I crashed the star-ship I was dumped on."

"It just so happens that we've been looking for someone who does just what you do. What do you want?"

I noticed a grayish-green box with several knobs and buttons on it. An Intergalactic Transmission Generator. "That ITG yours?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. You want it?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded slowly.

"Then find this woman. Kill her and bring back her eyes."

"Bring back her _what?!_ "

"Eyes. Eyeballs."

I examined the photo. It was a beautiful woman with pointed erect ears and a thick, bushy tail but was humanoid. I knew this woman. She was the princess of Felye. A planet not too far from here. "Is she here?" they nodded.

If I wasn't desperate for work I wouldn't have taken the mission. I hated committing these kind of missions especially when they involved women. Yondu knew about Spriggans, he knew I would have a challenge killing her, that's why he sent me there. He wanted me to prove I wasn't too soft to do what needed to be done. I guess in this instance I was.

"Fine. I'll do it. How much you willing to pay for this chick's eyeballs?" I scoffed.

"Two thousand units, throw in that ITG and we've got a fair deal."

And we did, unfortunately at this point. Talking to Karlee was awkward anyway. " _You were there to KILL them?!_ " she shrieked, slapping me in the face.

I didn't blame her for being so angry at me. I Took her away from her crew and blew up her home.

"Captain Zylen was my . . . CAPTAIN ZYLEN WAS MY FATHER!" Shock instilled instantly. I watched my crying girlfriend fall to the sand, grieving over her dead father.

I couldn't believe myself. That man I had killed was most likely the only one she had left. She screamed at the amber sky. "I loved you for a moment. I really did." Karlee continued.

It was then that I realized I cared about her and might have even loved her too. I didn't get into her for something selfish. I saved Karlee Spriggans' (or Zylen I guess) life. Some part of me, maybe it was my buried conscience, didn't want her to die.

It was then that I hurled onto the dirt.


	5. Mantis

The streets of Rages were crowded at least today and the azure rays of the foreign sun beat down on me. I ran through the sandy cobble-stone streets, jumping over vendors, pushing people out of the way. This was nothing less than a high-speed chase. I was in flaming pursuit of a woman with green skin and dark brownish-green hair. Her dress was white and she seemed to know where she was going.

The girl (who looked not much older than me from here.) had ran as soon as she had seen something . . . I wasn't quite sure what made her run. I lost sight of her for a moment than I saw her. She wasn't running from me. She was running from someone else. Someone I would probably find myself running from if I got involved . . . well I couldn't resist the prospect of danger.

I sped up, red dust flying filling the streets and making the natives choke. My mission still in the back of my mind (completing that would be ultimately essential seeing as how that ITG would be my saving grace. Otherwise I'm stuck on this garbage pit of a planet for Thanos-knows-how-long) I tripped onto the stone. Cursing under my breath and ignoring the blood that I knew was leaking from my knees, I scrambled up, but before I could resume my pursuance I was lifted off the ground by someone and thrown into one of the vendors. Ragese fruit was crushed under my weight. "Sorry." I muttered to the merchant who owned the structure.

Five people dressed in black with gray masks and armed to the teeth were chasing down the young girl. So that's who she was running from. I continued the chase and climbed up the wall and started using the roofs. Once I had passed the men wearing black I leaped down, grabbed the girl by the waist, (covering her mouth muffling her surprised shriek) and pulled her into an abandoned alleyway. It's purple stone walls were plastered in graffiti.

I looked into her light green eyes as she panicked struggling to escape my grip. "hey, hey, hey it's okay. We lost them, you're safe now."

"wh-who are you?" she stammered.

"My name's Peter."

"I'm Mantis."

'Who were those guys?"

"They're enemy soldiers. I come from a really complicated history."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, still badly shaken. Mantis was beautiful and slender. This was no place for a belle like her. This was a place for criminals and trash. Not scared little girls who are being chased down by evil beings.

"I think you've just saved my life."

"They were going to kill you?!" I exclaimed.

"No. Something worse."

"You can tell me I know how to keep a secret I'm a freakin ravage-" I stopped myself right there.

"Ravager?"

"Yeah that. You weren't supposed to know that but hey whatever. You look like I could trust you."

"Oh don't worry I knew you were one before you gave it away."

"The clothes?"

"Something like that." she replied uncertainly.

"Okay. Since you saved me you deserve to know the truth. I'm a psychic. Those people work for a galactic corporation which want to use my abilities for evil."

"Holy ssshhhhhhheep! I'm in real deep aren't I?" I stopped myself from cursing in front of a pretty girl. (just some old Texas standards.)

I reminded myself that I already had a girlfriend, even though she currently hated me. It was hard to remember with Mantis' gorgeous face staring back at me. I stared around at the marketplace in the city of Shale. Anyone who had seen Rages knew the planet was going down. It was one rampage away from burning into oblivion. Becoming a barren, blackened moon. For a loser like me? It was perfect. I shouldn't have dragged Karlee into it. A juvenile bachelor and junker was all I was supposed to be. Getting actually attached to the girls has never been in the description. In fact the whole thing about it was to make sure they got attached to me without getting attached to them.

I kept having to remind myself that the Felye princess was still my ultimate goal.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you." she embraced me and cried into my shoulder as I said these words.


End file.
